


It's the little things

by cherriw00d



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, please it's just something soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriw00d/pseuds/cherriw00d
Summary: Gently sitting down, he let himself ponder.. about how silly it was that just three people could make him so happy and make his day just that brighter.
Relationships: Afuro Terumi | Aphrodi/Fubuki Shirou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	It's the little things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuroeko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroeko/gifts).



Click.  
The sound of a door locking softly echoed throughout the apartment corridor, metal keys clanking against each other. There stood an average height silverette man, a fluffy jacket which he had just taken off lay in his arms. He glanced around what he now called home, he hadn’t been here long, proven by the amount of unopened boxes stacked around the apartment. Despite that, it was unusually clean this time around, not a spec of dirt or dust in his line of sight. It was also quiet, way too quiet for his liking- especially considering he didn’t live alone, nor with the most silent of people.

Fubuki made his way over to the coat hangers quietly, lifting the aforementioned piece of clothing ever so slightly, different fabrics brushed and pressed against each other as he fumbled around to find a hook. As soon as he found one he let go of the jacket, leaving it hanging among the cluster of other jackets and coats. 

He continued his way along the hallways and corridors, peaking his head around each doorway as if checking to see if anyone’s there. Not that he saw anything out of the ordinary, just a few new childish drawings of him and his family, which caused a smile to creep it’s way onto his face, already knowing who he’d have to thank he strutted along. Eventually, he reached the end of the hall, where his and his husband’s room was located.

He gently pushed the already cracked door fully open by the handle, careful to not cause any unnecessary creaking. Walking in halfway into the doorframe, the soft smile from before still tugging at the corners of his lips without even witnessing the contents of the room. And soon enough he was met with the sight of a beautiful light haired angel and his two adorable darker haired angelettes, sound asleep on the queen sized bed Aphrodi insisted on buying not that long ago. 

They seemed so peaceful yet tired, judging from how clean the house was and by the drawings on the walls- they had managed to do quite a lot while he was gone for the day. Shirou contained a heartwarming laugh, never did he in his life imagine that this day would come- Aphrodi cleaning the house instead of taking care of his flawless appearance for his return, despite already looking perfect without it. Yet at the same time he did feel a pang of guilt strike his chest, the blonde had to manage cleaning and taking care of two mischievous boys at the same time, and while they could be pleasant at times, Kishibe and Hyouga weren’t always easy.

Fubuki ambled over to the bed, that heartwarming smile never leaving his lips, his posture relaxed. He gently picked up the blanket they had managed to kick off by it’s corners, hauling it over the three resting figures, trying to make sure it was comfortable enough without having to ask. Then he moved over to one side of the bed, his gaze never leaving them. Gently sitting down, he let himself ponder.. about how silly it was that just three people could make him so happy and make his day just that brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> HNNGHNG,,,,this fic is a birthday gift for Kuroeko...  
> I started this on Sunday, had too much work on Monday, speedran it today's morning so it's not perfect😔  
> YAAAAAAAY SOFT AFUFUBU AND THEIR TWO SONS..btw Aphrodi's Go hairstyle sucks, so he has his normal long locks...no dip dye either


End file.
